


The Fine Art of Seduction

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artist!Harry knows Draco Malfoy is up to something. Why else would he volunteer to pose for a nude portrait. But if Malfoy, er Draco, doesn't stop looking at him like that…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fine Art of Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for a prompt in the 2014 Harry/Draco Art Fest for the community hd_fanart on LiveJournal. This was an idea I'd wanted to draw for a long time, so I was delighted to claim this prompt. The prompt requested "paint or charcoal stained hands," so I put in some evidence that Harry does indeed have charcoal stained hands – it's just hard to see it on his actual hands. ;-)

  
**The Fine Art of Seduction**

[ ](http://www.dianamccabe.com/naadi/fanart/fineartofseduction.jpg)

Click on pic for full-size view.


End file.
